


Entscheidung

by Rumil89



Series: Die Kinder des Grünwalds [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumil89/pseuds/Rumil89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel wurde aus dem nördlichen Waldlandreich verbannt. Doch Legolas ist nicht bereit, sie einfach ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entscheidung

Faron: http://www.deviantart.com/art/The-Hobbit-Commisssion-OC-Faron-514839420

 

A/N: An dieser Stelle, geht wieder mein Dank, an AuctrixMundi für das Beta lesen.

 

Faron begab sich zu Legolas. Von seiner Mutter hatte er erfahren, dass der Prinz ihn sprechen wollte. Doch worum es ging, hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt, nur das der Prinz ihn an der östlichen Terrasse sprechen wollte. Der Nando fragte sich, was der Prinz von ihm wollte, denn zwar kannte dieser Faron als Sohn einer Palastwache und einer Dienerin des Königs, doch der Nando war und blieb ein Angehöriger des einfachen Volkes. Daran hatte auch seine Freundschaft zu Tauriel, dem Mündel des Königs, nichts geändert.

Faron blieb kurz stehen und bei dem Gedanken an seine Freundin zog es sich in seiner Brust zusammen. Sie war nun auf sich gestellt. Allein. Gerade eben waren die Elben zurückgekehrt, welche sie über die Südgrenze gebracht hatten. Faron setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und versuchte den Gedanken an Tauriels Verbannung zu verscheuchen, trotzdem wurde er das Gefühl, sie im Stich gelassen zu haben, nicht los. Mitunter auch, weil er sich nicht einmal von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Doch dann konzentrierte sich Faron wieder darauf, dass der Prinz ihn erwartete. Er wollte den Sohn des Königs nicht länger als notwendig warten lassen. Dennoch. Der Gedanke, seine beste und älteste Freundin nun womöglich erst am Ende aller Tage wieder zu sehen, setzte ihm zu.

Schließlich erreichte er die östliche Terrasse. Legolas war bereits dort. Er sah über den Wald, hinüber zum Erebor, ehe er sich zu Faron umdrehte und diesen mit einem Nicken begrüßte. Der jüngere Elb verbeugte sich.

„Gut, dass du so schnell gekommen bist. Komm näher, Angrîfion.“ Der jüngere Elb trat überrascht an den Prinzen heran. Es war das erste Mal, dass Legolas ihn geduzt hatte. Der Nando erkannte jedoch schnell die Sorge und den Kummer in Legolas' Gesicht. Als Faron neben ihm stand, sah er, dass der Prinz etwas in der rechten Hand hielt. Doch was es war, konnte der Nando nicht erkennen.

„Nun ist sie fort, Faron.“ Der Angesprochene wusste, worum es ging. Legolas sprach von Tauriel und so nickte der jüngere Elb.

„Ja, nun ist so fort. Sie reist nun alleine durch die Wälder und Wildnisse von Rhovanion.“ Bei dem Gedanken wurde es Faron wieder schwer ums Herz. Doch ein Teil von ihm wollte sich einreden, das sie nach Lothlórien ging. Das Elbenvolk dort war mit dem ihren eng verwandt und man würde ihr deshalb erlauben, dort zu bleiben.

„Sie wird umkommen, wenn sie allein bleibt.“ Legolas‘ Worte überraschten den Waldelben unerwartet und rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Doch nicht nur, was der Prinz sagte, beunruhigte Faron, sondern auch, wie er es tat. Seine Stimme war leise und die Sorge war nicht zu überhören. Zudem trafen die Worte den Nando bis ins Mark, entsprachen sie doch seinen schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

„Tauriel wird es schaffen. Sie wird über den Anduin gehen und …“

„Faron Angrîfion“, schnitt ihm Legolas das Wort ab und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Sei ehrlich zu mir und dir selbst. Wir beide kennen Tauriel lange genug. Darum sag mir, was sie deiner Ansicht nach tun wird, sobald sie sich wieder gefangen hat.“ Als der Prinz das sagte, sah er seinen Nebenmann ernst an. Faron sagte zunächst nichts, sondern sah zur Seite und ordnete seine Gedanken, bevor er seine Antwort gab.

Doch der Nando ahnte, worauf es hinaus lief. Würde Tauriel sich nach Lothlórien begeben und dort ein neues Leben beginnen? Wohl kaum. Sie war einfach nicht diejenige, die Dinge, welche sie einmal liebgewonnen hatte, so ohne weiteres aufgab. Dafür war sie zu stur und das Nördliche Waldlandreich war nach wie vor ihre Heimat und immer schon gewesen und auch wenn Tauriel stets den Drang besessen hatte, die Welt außerhalb der Grenzen zu sehen, so hatte sie nie vergessen, wie bedroht das Königreich war. Wie gefährlich die Bedrohung aus Dol Guldur war.

„Dol Guldur.“ Erschrocken sah Faron auf. Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen, doch Legolas hatte es gehört und nickte. Der Nando hatte begriffen, worauf er hinaus wollte. Tauriel würde zum Dol Guldur gehen, um das zu tun, was Thranduil ihr bislang verweigert hatte. Nämlich das Übel, was sie die ganze Zeit bekämpft hatte, an der Wurzel zu packen. Sowohl Faron als auch Legolas war klar, dass ihre Freundin alleine dem Tod geweiht war, wenn ihre Vermutung richtig war.

„Was können wir tun, ernil nîn?“ Faron hatte Angst vor der Macht, welche diese Ruinen beherrschte, doch er wollte Tauriel helfen, wusste jedoch nicht wie. Zum einen war es untersagt, ohne Erlaubnis des Königs das Königreich zu verlassen und zum anderen war der Nando nach wie vor ein Teil der Waldwache. Seine Pflicht band ihn und er konnte nicht einfach seinen Posten verlassen. Nicht ohne selbst fahnenflüchtig zu werden. Legolas indes schwieg eine Weile und sah über den Wald. Ein Wind kam von Süd-Osten und ließ die Blätter rascheln. Nach einiger Zeit drehte er sich wieder zu dem jüngeren Elben um und sah ihn ernst an.

„Deshalb habe ich dich hergerufen, Faron. Ich brauche jemanden, der ihr folgt und beisteht.“ Faron öffnete den Mund für einen Moment, schloss ihn aber schnell wieder und straffte die Schultern.

„Es tut mir leid, ernil nîn. Ich will Tauriel helfen, doch ich kann nicht. Meine Pflicht bindet mich hier.“

Legolas gefiel nicht, was er hörte. Das sah man ihm an und für einen Moment wirkte er regelrecht verärgert. Doch dieser Gesichtsausdruck verschwand.

„Du wirst Tauriel folgen und ihr zur Seite stehen. Das ist ein Befehl.“  
Faron schluckte, nahm dann jedoch Haltung an und verneigte sich. Er würde einen direkten Befehl des Prinzen nicht verweigern, das verbot ihm seine Erziehung. Zumal er seiner Freundin auch beistehen wollte. Doch was Legolas da verlangte, beinhaltete auch ein Verbot des Königs zu missachten.

„Ernil nîn, was ist mit dem Gesetz Eures Vaters, das es untersagt, das Königreich zu verlassen?“

Bei dieser Frage, lächelte der Prinz nur kurz bitter. „Lass das meine Sorge sein. Begib du dich nun zur Waffenkammer. Ich werde bald nachkommen.“ Damit war das Gespräch beendet und der Nando verließ die Terrasse.

Auf dem Gang kam Faron eine andere Elbin entgegen, welche wohl selbst zum Sohn des Königs wollte. Es war Ithilwen, die Tochter von Feren, dem Anführer der Kundschafter und gehörte somit zum Adel. Faron kannte sie nur flüchtig, wusste aber, dass sie wie Legolas von mütterlicher Seite her eine laegel. Anders als beim Prinzen war der Vater jedoch ein Nando, wenn auch er zum Hochadel gehörte und ihm die Kundschafter des Königs unterstanden. Sie hatte die braunen Haare ihres Vaters geerbt, kam ansonsten aber eher nach ihrer Mutter, was hieß, dass sie etwa einen halben Kopf größer als Tauriel war, sowie blaue Augen und ein Talent für das Flötenspiel besaß, was Faron aber auch nur wusste, weil sie auf fast jedem Fest ihr Können zum Besten gab.

Der Nando macht ihr etwas Platz und sah ihr noch kurz nach. Faron gab innerlich zu, dass sie schön war und ihrem Flötenspiel zuzuhören, war steht’s eine Freude. Doch ihm war auch klar, dass sie im Grunde nicht mehr zu haben war, denn es war durch aus bekannt, dass der König sie gerne an der Seite seines Sohnes sehen würde. Faron würde es verstehen, wenn der Prinz dem nicht abgeneigt wäre, zumal es Gerüchte gab, welche besagten, dass Ithilwen selbst am Prinzen interessiert war.

Der Nando musste ihr wohl zu lange nachgeschaut haben, denn plötzlich blieb die Sinda stehen, drehte sich um und sah ihn überrascht an. Offenbar nahm sie Faron erst jetzt richtig wahr. Er selbst sah in ihre Augen und war für einen Moment in ihnen gefangen. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen.

„Ich glaube, ihr werdet erwartet“, sagte er schnell. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an. Dann nickte sie aber und jeder ging seiner Wege.

In einem Raum neben der Waffenkammer lagen auf einem Tisch ausgebreitet ein Lederkürass, zwei Lederarmschienen, zwei Dolche, ein Schwert und ein Bogen. Daneben einige Beutel mit Proviant, mehrere Verbände, zwei Wasserschläuche und einige Beutel mit Federn und Pfeilspitzen. Faron besah sich alles und überlegte kurz, was noch gebraucht wurde. Die Lederrüstung und seinen Köcher mit Pfeilen hatte er sich bereits angelegt. Der Kürass und die Armschienen waren für Tauriel.

Legolas trat an die andere Seite des Tisches und legte dort noch einen Beutel mit Heilkräutern und vier Feuersteine dazu. Der Nando schaute auf und nickte dem Prinzen zu. Dieser sah ihn ernst an.

„Du kennst deine Aufgabe, Faron. Finde Tauriel, bleibe bei ihr und hilf ihr, so gut du kannst.“  
Der Angesprochene nickte erneut und sah sein Gegenüber entschlossen an. „Ja, ernil nîn. Ich werde tun was ihr verlangt.“  
Legolas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Faron stumm an, während dieser damit begann, das meiste der vor ihm liegenden Ausrüstung in einem Rucksack zu verstauen. In seinem Blick lag etwas, was nicht zu deuten war. Es schien, als suche er etwas, aber gleichzeitig wirkte er misstrauisch.

Beide sagten in der Waffenkammer kein Wort mehr. Als Faron und der Sohn des Königs am Tor waren, hielt Legolas, den jüngeren Elben noch einmal an.

„Faron, bevor du gehst, nimm das hier, Tauriel hat es vergessen.“ Mit diesen Worten gab der Prinz dem Nando eine silberne Kette mit Anhänger, in dem ein sternförmiger Kristall eingearbeitet war.

Faron erkannte ihn sofort. Es war die Kette, die Tauriel immer getragen hatte. Soweit der Nando es wusste, hatte Legolas ihn seiner Freundin geschenkt, als sie nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern in Thranduils Obhut gekommen war. Dass seine Freundin es schlicht und einfach vergessen hatte, konnte Faron sich nicht vorstellen. Dafür war ihr dieses Schmuckstück zu wichtig gewesen, doch er nahm die Kette und verstaute sie sicher in einer Tasche an seinem Gürtel und nickte, was Legolas erwiderte.

„Möge Ilúvatar euch beide stets schützen.“ Nach diesen Worten des Prinzen legte Faron die rechte Hand auf die Brust und verneigte sich, ehe er aus dem Tor ging.  
Faron bewegte sich so schnell er konnte durch den Wald, denn er hatte nicht viel Zeit. Tauriel hatte, als der Nando aufgebrochen war, bereits einen Tag Vorsprung gehabt, und wenn er sie noch einholen wollte, musste er sich beeilen. Das war jedoch leichter gesagt als getan, denn neben seiner eigenen Ausrüstung und Proviant trug er noch das mit sich, was ihm für seine Freundin mitgegeben worden war.

Legolas hatte ihm in der Waffenkammer noch gesagt, wo er mit seiner Suche beginnen sollte. Tauriel war westlich der Emyn-nu-Fuin aus dem Königreich gebracht worden. Ihm behagte der Befehl des Prinzen zwar nachwievor nicht, doch er versuchte dieses Gefühl bei seite zu schieben. Tauriel war für ihn eine gute Freundin, schon seit ihren Kindertagen. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er für sie mehr empfand als nur bloße Freundschaft. Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hätte der Waldelb alleine nicht den Mut gehabt, ihr ohne weiteres zu folgen. Sein ganzes bisheriges Leben hinter sich zu lassen.

Faron war in der Treue zu König und Reich aufgewachsen und er war in seiner Heimat zufrieden gewesen. Die Welt außerhalb der Grenzen kannte er bestenfalls aus Liedern, Geschichten und von vereinzelten Landkarten, die ihm ab und zu in die Hände gefallen waren. Während der Belagerung des Erebors und der Zeit nach der Schlacht hatte er sich stets unter den Seinen aufgehalten, was dazu geführt hatte, dass der Nando keinen Kontakt zu Menschen oder Zwergen gefunden hatte. Allerdings hatte Faron nie das Bedürfnis danach gehabt. Zum einen misstraute er sowohl Menschen wie Zwergen, zum anderen verstand er die gemeinsame Sprache von Mittelerde nicht.

Was dem Waldelben in diesem Moment jedoch sehr zusetzte, war schlichtweg der Umstand, dass er nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, sich von seinen Eltern und Freunden zu verabschieden. Legolas hatte das nicht gewollt. Faron wusste, warum. Hätte sein Vater vorzeitig davon erfahren, hätte er seinen Sohn daran zu hindern versucht und wäre selbst zum König gegangen. Tauriel war eine Ausgestoßene und eigentlich sollte kein Elb des Waldlandreiches ihr noch helfen, wenn es nach Angrîf ging. In solchen Dingen war Farons Vater rigoros, allerdings hatte dieser auch nie viel für Tauriel übrig gehabt. Sie hatte Zeit ihres bisherigen Lebens eine Sonderstellung beim König gehabt. Angrîf verachtete das. Für ihn gab es eine klare [1] Hierarchie im Königreich und in die hatte man sich einzufügen.

Faron blieb stehen, als sich links neben ihm etwas im Unterholz bewegte. Der Nando wandte sich der Geräuschquelle zu. Seinen Bogen hatte er die ganze Zeit in der linken Hand und so legte er einen Pfeil auf die Sehne. Langsam hob der Waldelb den Bogen und spannte.  
„Du bist tot, mellon nîn.“

Der Nando sah nach rechts und erkannte Tauriel, welche neben einer Eiche stand. Sie hatte ihre Kapuze übergezogen und ihren gespannten Bogen auf ihn gerichtet. Doch dann senkte sie ihre Waffe, steckte den Pfeil zurück in den Köcher und lächelte schwach. Faron tat es ihr gleich und trat auf sie zu. Doch als er sie ansah, war ihr Blick sehr ernst.

„Was tust du hier, Faron?“ Der Angesprochene hob leicht die Augenbrauen, bevor er antwortete. „Ich tue das, was ich immer mache. Ich trage dir die Ausrüstung hinterher.“ Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, legte er seinen Rucksack ab und holte den Lederkürass sowie die Armschienen heraus. Seine Freundin sah mit offenem Mund zu ihm herunter und schien nicht wirklich zu glauben, was sie sah. Als er dann noch zwei Dolche in Scheiden aus seinen Stiefeln hervor holte und dazu legte, starrte sie ihn an.

„Hast du die Waffenkammer geplündert?“ Bei der Frage erlaubte sich Faron ein Grinsen und sah zu ihr auf. Es gelang ihm nicht oft, Tauriel aus der Fassung zu bringen, obwohl sie sich beide schon ihr ganzes Leben lang kannten.

„Nicht ganz. Ich hatte die Erlaubnis von Prinz Legolas. Übrigens. Ich soll dir das hier von ihm geben.“ Faron richtete sich auf, trat auf sie zu, nahm ihre rechte Hand und legte die Silberkette hinein, die Legolas ihm gegeben hatte. Als sie das Schmuckstück in ihrer Hand sah, ging Tauriel etwas zurück. Faron sah ihr nach und überlegte, ob er zu ihr gehen sollte, als er meinte, ein leises Schluchzen zu hören. Der Nando wandte sich stattdessen Tauriels Proviant zu und legte ihn zu ihrer übrigen Ausrüstung.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Tauriel sich wieder gefangen, drehte sich um und legte ihren Mantel ab, um sich den Kürass anzulegen. Dabei sah Faron, dass ihre roten Haare auf die Breite von zwei Fingern gekürzt worden war. Seine Freundin hielt kurz inne und sah ihn kurz an, ehe sie seinem Blick auswich und den Kürass überzog. Der Nando war sich im Klaren, dass Tauriel sich nicht freiwillig die Harre hatte kurz schneiden lassen. Langes Haar war zudem ein Schönheitsideal unter den Elben. Faron vermutete, dass einige Mitglieder der Waldwache dafür verantwortlich waren, denn es gab eine Strafe für Disziplinlosigkeit, bei der dem zu Bestrafenden mitunter die Haare kurz geschnitten wurden.

Nachdem Tauriel sich ihre Armschienen angelegt hatte, befestigte sie die beiden Dolche an ihrem Gürtel. Es waren nicht die beiden Waffen, die sie für gewöhnlich führte, sondern solche wie jedes Mitglied der Waldwache am Köcher trug. Anschließend begann sie die Proviantbeutel, welchen Faron ihr zugeteilt hatte, in einen Sack zu packen. Dann sah sie zu ihrem Freund.

„Hast du genug Verpflegung für deinen Rückweg?“ Bei dieser Frage hob der Nando die Augenbrauen. Dann atmete er aus und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ich komme mit dir. Nicht nur, weil Legolas es mir befohlen hat, sondern weil ich es will. Ich lasse dich nicht allein.“ Als sie das hörte, sah Tauriel ihm einen Moment schweigend in die Augen. Doch als sie erkannte, dass es ihm ernst war, senkte sie den Kopf und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Dann ließ die Waldelbin plötzlich ihren Bogen fallen und umarmte Faron. Der wurde davon völlig überrascht, doch dann drückte er sie sanft an sich. Dabei hört er, wie seine Freundin immer wieder versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Nachdem Tauriel sich wieder beruhigt, hatte machten sich beide auf den Weg nach Süden, in Richtung Dol Guldurs. Es sollten Jahrzehnte ins Land gehen, ehe Faron und Tauriel wieder in die Gebiete nördlich der Emyn-nu-Fuin zurückkehrten.

laegel – Grünelb/-in

 

A/N: ACHTUNG!!!!! Kein offizieller Canon!!!  
[1] Die Hierarchie im Nördlichen Waldlandreich ist wie folgt aufgebaut: An der Spitze stehen Thranduil und Legolas. Es folgen dann die Adeligen, die größtenteils aus Sindar und laegelrim (Grünelben) bestehen, welche mit Oropher und Thranduil in den großen Grünwald kamen. Es gibt aber auch Nandor und Avari vom Stamm der Penni. Es folgen die Gefolgsleute von Legolas und Thranduil, welche aus allen Elbengruppen stammen, welche im Nördlichen Waldlandreich leben. Danach folgt das einfache Volk. Tauriel bildete insofern eine Ausnahme, als das sie eine ganze Reihe von Privilegien genoss, obwohl sie weder adelig war, noch zum Gefolge von Legolas bzw. Thranduil gehörte.


End file.
